


Lonely Hearts Club

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Escort Travis, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: It's not easy being gay in the NHL; it's also lonely, and Ivan hopes this will help him cope.





	Lonely Hearts Club

“Hey,” the guy grins, offering his hand for a quick shake. “I’m Travis.” 

 

“Ivan.” He responds truthfully, not thinking to lie until the guy - Travis - is quirking a brow at him. 

 

“Ivan,” he tries, not quite getting the emphasis right, but Ivan’s learned to take what he can get. “Nice to meet you. Shall we?” 

 

Nodding, Ivan holds the door open for Travis, letting him into the restaurant first. He wondered, really, if taking him to dinner first was too much or too weird, but Travis seems comfortable enough as they gave their orders. 

 

“So, Ivan. What do you do?” Travis asks, smile a little wry this time. 

 

“Play hockey.” Ivan’s a little surprised to see Travis’ eyes widen, a glimmer of interest as he leans forward in his seat. 

 

“Like, professionally?” There’s an awkward pause as Ivan tries to decide how to answer, and Travis’ expression closes off again. “Of course, you don’t need to tell me. Private, right?” 

 

“No, I -. Yeah. Professionally.” Travis, as it turns out, knows a lot about hockey. He’d played for a while, until money ran out for new equipment. He follows the Red Wings loyally, despite living in Philadelphia, and doesn’t know much about the Flyers. The last, Ivan thinks, might be a relief; he’s not sure how he’d feel about sleeping with a fan, let alone  _ paying _ to sleep with a fan. 

 

Hockey talk alone gets them through dinner, and Travis turns down Ivan’s offer of dessert with a soft laugh. “I think we have other plans, yeah?” His smile is a little coy, a little cocky, and Ivan feels his face warm, fumbling the pen as he signs for the check. 

 

Thankfully, the place he’d chosen isn’t all that far from his apartment, and Travis is charming enough to keep the conversation flowing until Ivan’s locked the door behind them. 

 

“You really don’t do this, huh,” Travis says softly as they stand in Ivan’s entryway. 

 

“Not - no.” 

 

“Mm. Can I kiss you?” Stepping closer, Travis reaches out to touch Ivan’s cheek. It’s almost too gentle, making Ivan blush again. 

 

“Yeah.” Obviously, Travis is a good kisser. He presses Ivan gently against his front door, mouth coaxing him into participation, hands resting at his waist. Slowly, warm fingers edge up under Ivan’s shirt, stroking his skin and sending shivers of want up his spine. Breaking from the kiss, Ivan breathes, “Bedroom?” 

 

Travis follows willingly, leaving his shoes by the door. He tries to strip out of his shirt once they’re in the bedroom, but Ivan stays his hands. “Let me?” 

 

“Sure,” Travis shrugs, obligingly lifting his arms as Ivan tugs the shirt up and over his head. Ivan drops it by their feet so he can run his hands over Travis’ skin. Travis is in good shape, firm muscle under soft skin. He lets Ivan touch, only squirming a bit when Ivan accidentally hits a ticklish spot along his side. 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Travis is still laughing a bit as he tugs Ivan back in for a kiss. He tugs up on Ivan’s shirt hem, skimming a hand over his bare chest and belly. “Damn, you’re hot.” 

 

Ivan sucks in a breath when Travis’ hand drifts lower, brushing the bulge of his cock before cupping it gently and rubbing with his fingers. Travis drops to his knees, taking a moment to get settled before deftly unbuttoning Ivan’s fly, drawing his zipper down. Together, they work his pants down, and Travis lets Ivan use his shoulder for balance to kick his jeans and underwear away. 

 

“Nice,” Travis murmurs, wrapping his fingers around Ivan’s cock and nuzzling at his sack. He doesn’t balk when Ivan runs his hand through his hair, resting it there as Travis laps at his balls and the base of his dick. A little smirk teases the corner of Travis’ mouth before he takes the tip of Ivan’s cock between his lips, sucking lightly and bobbing his head just enough to tease. Travis blows him for a few moments before pulling back and swiping at his mouth. “Much as I like this, you’re not feelin’ it, huh?” 

 

“Sorry, it’s - you’re good, but.” Ivan shrugs, feeling his face heat. Travis waits, tipping his face into the touch when Ivan drags his fingertips down his cheek. Taking a slow breath, Ivan thumbs at the bead of spit on the corner of Travis’ mouth. “I was hoping you’d fuck me.” 

 

Twisting his head, Travis nips at Ivan’s thumb, soothing it quickly with his tongue. “I’d love to.” Travis pulls himself to his feet and tugs Ivan close, smiling against his mouth when Ivan doesn’t shy away from the kiss. His hands rub at Ivan’s hips and gradually work their way back to cup his ass, squeezing his cheeks slow like he doesn’t want to startle Ivan. 

 

Gently, Ivan nudges Travis toward the bed until he takes the hint and spins them around, letting Ivan crawl onto it before following him up. Travis is shorter than he is, but well-muscled and obviously comfortable with himself. He lets Ivan touch, from his chest to his belly, down to his thighs and cock. Ivan strokes him a few times before grabbing lube and a condom from a bedside drawer. 

 

“Have you done this before?” Travis asks, sounding purely curious as he reaches for the bottle of lube. Ivan must looked surprised because Travis rubs his thigh reassuringly. “Some guys haven’t. I just like to ask. Don’t wanna hurt you.” 

 

“I have. I ah. I like it.” Ivan sighs softly when Travis leans forward to kiss him, reassured by the eager press of his mouth. 

 

“Good,” Travis murmurs as he pulls back. He slicks his fingers, teasing the tip of one along Ivan’s hole before pressing it slowly inside. Laying back against the bedding, Ivan lets his body relax. 

 

“I can take another.” 

 

Obligingly, Travis eases another finger in, grinning when Ivan moans softly at the stretch. “Okay?” 

 

“Good. Please?” 

 

Travis doesn’t tease, making sure Ivan is comfortable before putting on the condom and guiding the head of his cock in. Gasping at the initial stretch, Ivan finds himself clutching at Travis’ shoulders, embarrassed at the low sound that escapes him when Travis rolls his hips just so, pushing the length of his cock in slow and steady. 

 

“S’okay, baby,” Travis murmurs against his cheek. “Like how you sound. Don’t be shy.” 

 

Still, Ivan tugs him down to help muffle the noises he makes, only breaking contact for breath or when a particularly good thrust has him tossing his head back. Travis slides his mouth away, kissing at Ivan’s cheek and jaw, biting just below it and huffing a soft laugh when Ivan groans. 

 

“More?” 

 

Ivan nods, tilting his head back to give Travis better access to his neck. Travis litters his neck with marks, experimenting with how hard he bites down, backing off when Ivan makes a pained sound. The rest he keeps just shy of too hard, making Ivan groan and arch, legs clinging around Travis’ waist. 

 

Nipping Ivan’s throat one more time, Travis brushes his mouth along Ivan’s jaw and up to his ear. “You go tight when I do that. Feels good.” 

 

All Ivan can do is moan, unable to force anything else out of his mouth. He’s so full, stretched around Travis’ cock and the smooth, steady thrusts of the other man’s hips are lighting him up from the inside, the pain of the bites morphing into pleasure, all of it bleeding together and driving him to rock up to meet Travis part way. His blunt nails are digging into Travis’ shoulders, but Travis doesn’t protest, just stealing brief kisses as they move together.

 

“Gon- gonna touch myself,” Ivan half-whispers, desperation finally pushing him to speak. Travis huffs, not unkindly, and kisses his jaw. 

 

“Go head, get yourself there. Let me feel you.” 

 

Ivan’s knuckles brush Travis’ belly as he jerks himself, moaning aloud when pleasure crests. Travis fucks him harder, until Ivan’s coming on a choked breath, eyes clenching shut as he comes over his fist and stomach, the drag of Travis’ cock against his rim almost too good and sending tears prickling behind his eyelids. 

 

“Oh fuck, fuckfuckf-” Ivan can feel Travis’ thrusts stutter, and could swear he can feel the throb of his cock. An unsteady breath ghosts over Ivan’s cheek as Travis groans. 

 

There’s a few beats of quiet, the only sounds in the room their breaths before Travis chuckles softly. He kisses Ivan’s cheek sweetly, still panting. “You okay?” 

 

“Yeah,” Ivan breathes. 

 

“Good. You went so quiet, I just wanted to be sure.” 

 

“Sorry.” It’s a complaint Ivan’s heard many times, and a tiny wave of shame washes over him. 

 

“Don’t be,” Travis murmurs, brushing their mouths together. “Nothing wrong with quiet.” 

 

Slowly, Travis eases out of him, keeping a grip on the condom and disposing of it. Ivan’s a little surprised when he flops back down on the bed instead of leaving, but he curls up next to Ivan on the rumpled sheets. 

 

“This okay? I can go, if you want.” 

 

Ivan doesn’t want. It’s nice, spending time with his partner after good sex, even if it’s just a one night stand. And Travis had made it very, very good for him. In lieu of speaking, Ivan stretches his arm out to invite Travis close, an invitation the other man readily takes. They lay quietly together for a while, until the sweat and come on their bodies has dried uncomfortably tacky on their skin. Ivan rolls out of bed to pad into his bathroom, wiping his belly clean. Travis is dressing when he gets back, gorgeously flushed still, and his hair sex-tousled.

 

“You can -” Ivan starts, not sure if he’s being weird or too forward. 

 

“Nah, it’s cool. I’m not that messy. Thanks, though.” 

 

Quietly, Ivan waits for Travis to finish dressing so he can see him out. There’s a brief awkward moment when Ivan hands over the envelope of money he’d prepped earlier, but Travis smiles and gives him another quick peck on the lips. 

 

“Thanks. I’ll see you around?” 

 

“Yeah.” Ivan fumbles for a moment, awkwardly standing in his doorway. “See you.” 

 

He showers once Travis is gone, falling into bed and dropping immediately off to sleep. It’s with a little guilt that he jerks off the next morning, the memory of Travis’ warm voice in his ear and the ghostly ache of his cock as Ivan presses two fingers into himself. 

  
  



End file.
